We Will Fall
by AlarataraWitchIce
Summary: Zoey and Kalona meet once again, this time under different circumstances. This time things will be different. And I, the wicked author, make Zoey do something that she'd never do if the story were written by the Casts. ZoeyXKalona, and Zoey will fall.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is a short teeny-little oneshot. I know I have a couple other stories running, but I wanted to do this little one because it wouldn't leave me alone. **

**Have fun reading this little oneshot; I know I'm evil, and you'll think so too when you're done reading this oneshot. By the way, ZoeyXKalona rules! Methinks I'm awesome! Please leave me a comment, no flames, and I vill be bach! Wit veapons! Luv it all peoples! ~M.M.**

_**We Will Fall**_

**Third Person's P.O.V:**

Zoey circled the fallen angel, the Nephilim, with deadly intent. Her teeth were bared in a very vampyre-like way.

"Let. Them. Go." Zoey hissed through her teeth as menacingly as she could.

Kalona grinned, his white teeth flashing in the night. He had both his arms held out; one hand on Stark's throat, and one in an unconscious Heath's hair. Stark was even more pale than usual, and that scared Zoey. Stark's hands raked uselessly at Kalona's steel grip.

"Let them go now, Kalona!" Zoey snarled, sliding into a couch. "Or I'll hit you with everything I have!"

"Now, now, Zoey." Kalona laughed. His face was the picture of ease, but there was malice in his amber eyes. "If you throw anything at me, my hand might accidentally slip. Your poor friend Stark could be gone with just a twist of my hand."

Zoey froze, the answering hiss sinking back down into her throat.

Zoey then realized what trouble this really was. Kalona wasn't going to let Heath and Stark go just because he was obsessed with her. He wanted something this time.

He wanted Zoey.

Stark was turning blue, and he suddenly fell limp.

"Your friend Stark cannot hold on much longer, Zoey. I would make a decision fast, unless you want him to be destroyed. In which case I could be extremely useful." Kalona's eyes glinted.

Zoey felt sick to her stomach that Kalona would actually be overjoyed at the thought of killing a person. Let alone the person that had pledged himself to Zoey as her warrior. A hopelessness engulfed Zoey immediately.

_I can't win… _

_Stark and Heath don't deserve to die…they don't deserve this…_

"I give up." Zoey stopped pacing and sank to her knees. She firmly planted her hands on the ground and closed her eyes.

Nameless and wordless pictures and bright fireworks danced behind her closed eyelids. She shook her head back and forth, trying to concentrate.

_Maybe I could…no, no that wouldn't work…but how can I get them away from him…? Without sacrificing my freedom…? There's no way…_

"What was that, Zoey?" Kalona grinned, his eyes flashing.

"I said I give up. There's no way I can save both of them and make you leave at the same time. I give up." Zoey moaned.

"Oh. So you want me to kill them or-"

"No. Leave them alive. Please, Kalona," Zoey pleaded desperately with the fallen angel, "just leave them alive."

Leave them, take me instead. It seemed so cliché.

"Alright then." Kalona dropped Stark, who took in a deep breath, but remained unconscious. "They will be hostage for your good behavior. Children, take them away!"

Without even the slightest pause after Kalona's words, four Raven Mockers descended from the sky. Two carried Heath away, into the night, and two more followed with Stark dangling between them.

Zoey was horrified.

Spirit…help me… Zoey called the element to her in her mind. She could use the reassurance; the strength.

But calling spirit didn't work. Why wasn't there any relief for Zoey's mind? She was just as stressed as before. It wasn't working! Why not? Why wasn't there a tingling warmth when she summoned the element?

Had…had Nyx abandoned her…?

"Zoey…"

Zoey felt a chilling hand run through her hair. She shivered. A strong arm encompassed her shoulders and pulled her up to her feet.

Cool fingers ran up her neck, toward her hairline, and laced tightly into her hair, tugging at the roots.

Kalona's sweet breath washed over her face. She opened her eyes, but looked down. His melting amber eyes were way too tempting.

"Sometimes, Zoey, giving up can be a very good decision." Kalona breathed in her ear, and proceeded to bite down on her earlobe gently.

Zoey moaned.

"But giving up isn't enough for me." Kalona murmured. "You must agree with what I am proposing. You must say yes. Say that you'll be mine."

Kalona's arm, encircling her waist and the other wound in her hair, trapped her in place. As if his petrifying voice wouldn't.

Zoey's knees felt like jell-o.

"I-I…" Zoey choked out through a tight throat. She swallowed, and then thought of Heath and Stark. Kalona would kill them… "Yes. I-I'll be…y-yours."

Kalona spun her around, pressed his lips to hers, and tugged a bit more at Zoey's hair.

And Zoey gave in.

She melted against Kalona and actually kissed him back. She raised her arms and ran them through Kalona's silky black hair.

Kalona pulled backwards from Zoey, breathing heavily. Zoey whimpered.

"We shall leave at once." Kalona muttered to Zoey.

He spread his huge black wings and took his hand from Zoey's hair. He wrapped both his arms around her waist, and the two were lifted into the sky.

Zoey didn't care. She felt empty, but heated with desire. There was nothing else that mattered. Heath, Stark, and even Nyx were nothing but distant memories. Nothing that mattered.

Kalona and Zoey, the fallen angel and his fallen High Priestess, melted into the night sky, becoming, to the people of the ground world, nothing but shadow and evil.

**A/N: Alright. That was the best oneshot I've ever written. I think. Anyway, I liked writing it, and I hoped you enjoyed it, because I certainly did. **

**If anybody wants to write a continuation, then please P.M. me or leave me a review to ask for permission. I won't stop you from writing it, but I want to know who is writing what. So yeah, go right ahead. ~M.M.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, this isn't a chappie! Sorry for the Author's Note! But I received an anonymous review for a story that I haven't even looked at in a few months. The review was anonymous, yes, but I also received an author alert from an author whose PM was sadly disabled.

This person's name is sinyu. He/she alerted me that they want to continue this story. Unfortunately, I am not able to contact him/her in any other way than this.

So the following message is to sinyu and…whoever else wants to continue this story:

I don't care if you want to continue the story. So long as my name is mentioned as the origin of the idea for the original oneshot. Anyone and everyone is welcome to use my ideas in a continuation, or in a spin off of the original oneshot.

I repeat for those who skip the important notes and try to scroll down to a chappie of "We Will Fall" that doesn't exist:

ANYBODY CAN CONTINUE THIS ONESHOT! ANYONE WHO WANTS TO MAKE A SPIN-OFF OR ANYTHING ELSE IS ALLOWED TO! I just require some recognition for the original ideas.

Thank you, and good night! ~M.M.


End file.
